


Scars

by DriveNorth



Series: Harry Potter (Drarry and wolfstar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveNorth/pseuds/DriveNorth
Summary: Draco and are us bond over their scars, and Harry feels bad.





	Scars

Draco and Harry had been together for five months when Draco first started living with Remus and Sirius and Harry. Sirius specifically had been skeptical of the relationship, wary of Draco and how much his looked like Lucius, but draco had more than proved himself in the now 6 months he had been staying with them.

 

***

 

Draco sat in the kitchen with Remus as he did most mornings, tea freshly brewed and both reading something interesting, speaking occasionally to exchange information. Draco was trying to perfect the wolfsbane potion, but he couldn’t quite focus on the words.

“Hey Remus?” He spoke up finally, a little nervous for the conversation as the older man looked up from his book and hummed.“How did you come to terms with your scars?” He asked quietly, feeling his cheeks tinge pink. Remus smiled and bookmarked his page, setting his book aside as he thought for a while.

“I’m not sure I ever completely did, I just kind of realised one day that there’s nothing I can do about them, and the people who care about them aren’t worth my time,” he answered carefully. “Why?” He added after a second, frowning a little “is this about the dark mark?” He asked a little bluntly. Draco forced back a wince at the reminder, but shook his head.

“When we were in 6th year, H- I uh got hit with a sectumsempra and it left scars all over my chest,” he admitted quietly. Remus’ eyes widened

“A sectumsempra? Who on earth-“ he stopped and swallowed the questions.  “Either way, would you mind if I saw?” He asked “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he added with an amused smile. Draco laughed a little, and unbuttoned his shirt so Remus could see the angry red slashes that tore at his chest, and Draco waved his wand so the glamour charm disappeared and revealed the pink scar that stretched from the left corner of his mouth and finished on his left shoulder. Remus set his mouth in a line, evidently looking for the right response

“Must’ve hurt,” he commented, doing his best to ignore the faded dark mark on Draco’s forearm. He stood back, lifting his shirt to show Draco the scar on his right hip where he had been bitten as a child. Draco examined it silently, it was an angry red and grey veins were visible under the skin. The scar tissue was mottled and upon further inspection, Draco could see that it hadn’t ever seemed to fully heal, and he had read up on werewolves so it didn’t startled him too much, but it looked painful.

“Do you know who bit you?” He asked curiously

“Fenrir Greyback when I was four,” Remus answered grimly. Draco looked up in horror.

“I used to stay with him whenever my parents had to go away as a kid,” he answered with a shiver. The stairs creaked and Harry’s voice came into earshot as he teased Sirius, Remus and Draco didn’t quite react in time, and the teasing stopped when the two black haired men saw the situation. Draco saw a flash of guilt in Harry’s eyes when they flicked over the scars, and he avoided his gaze, looking down at his feet. Sirius looked between Draco and Remus, hiding his shock at Draco’s scars fairly well before clapping his hands together

“You two eaten yet? I’m starving,” he announced, making his way over to the stove. Draco breathed out in relief, buttoning his shirt back up and sliding back into his chair. Harry still looked unhappy, hovering in the doorway for a minute, then mumbling something about needing air and he turned and was gone. Sirius turned to say something, and frowned when the front door slammed.

“Moony would you go check on him?” He asked softly. Remus hummed

“Leave us both some food,” he ordered, grabbing his coat and following Harry.

 

Remus found Harry sat under a tree, picking at the grass, and sat beside him

“What’s wrong?” He asked cautiously “have you never seen Draco’s scars?” He added, frowning a little because merlin he wasn’t stupid, they’d been dating for almost a year..chances were they’d seen each other naked by now.

“Of course I’ve bloody seen them,” Harry snapped “I’m the reason he has them,” he admitted almost too quietly for him to hear.

“You put a sectumsempra curse on him?” Remus asked incredulously, staring at Harry in shock.

“I didn’t know what it did and he was attacking me, and every time I see the scars it kills me,” he answered quietly. Remus put a hand on Harry’s shoulder

“You want to see the scar Sirius has from one time I attacked him during the moon,” he murmured “but we moved past it, and I still feel bad, but he knows I meant nothing by it...if it means anything though, I’m pretty sure Draco forgave you a long time ago Harry,” he added gently. Harry nodded

“Not sure I ever will though,” he answered miserably.

“Your dad had a scar,” Remus began, his warm eyes flickering to Harry for a second “I mean he had a few because merlin knows he was an idiot, always getting himself in stupid situations,” he smiled. Harry turned his full attention to Remus, he loved hearing stories about his parents from their best friends.

“Anyway, this one scar, was from our fifth year, James was trying to impress Lily, and so during a quidditch match, he flew really low and close to the stands to wink at her or something, and he was so busy staring at your mother that he never saw the massive wooden post and flew right into it, he always had a scar right in the middle of his forehead after that,” he told Harry with a fondly reminiscent smile, and that was something Harry had always liked about Sirius and Remus; they didn’t look pitifully at him when they discussed his parents.

“You want to see the scar Padfoot has from just after they all became animagi,” Remus added with a wide grin “James as good as skewered Pads and he was in the hospital wing for three days, and I dread to think of all the scratches and things they must’ve suffered from me over the years,” he murmured “my point, Harry, is that sometimes life deals you shit and you make fucking awful decisions, but it’s how you deal with the consequences that makes you who you are,” he added, patting Harry’s shoulder and heading back inside.

 

“Well..the potion needs to be concocted under moonlight, so I made this months last month and so on, but I’ve run out of powdered silver,” Harry could hear Draco explaining the wolfsbane potion to Sirius, and exchanged a smile with Remus. Despite the surface similarities between Harry and Sirius, and Draco and Remus, deep down, Draco and Sirius were both nerdy and had a natural talent for potions and transfiguration. Remus tended to bond with Harry over their matching lack of self preservation, both would die in an instant to save those around them.

“Food is on the table, eat up both of you,” Sirius called over his shoulder, not looking away from where Draco was meticulously weighing dittany. Sirius glanced over at Remus, meeting his eyes for a second and clearing his throat

“I’ll get dressed, Moony you coming with me to pick up the powdered silver?” He asked, smiling sweetly as he left.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked tentatively as he put his plate in the sink and moved to stand beside Draco.

“Do you really not like them?” He asked self consciously “my scars,” he added in clarification. Harry frowned, watching how Draco’s head bent over the cauldron, ears a light shade of pink.

“That’s..that’s not it,” Harry answered “I just feel sick with guilt whenever I see them and I know that it’s my fault, and I did that to you,” he added softly “Remus put it all in perspective though, and I’m really sorry, I think you’re beautiful no matter what.” Draco turned to face him eventually, one slender index finger tracing the scar on the inside of Harry’s arm, then just above the inner crease of his elbow where Draco had hexed him when they were 16.

“I’m hardly innocent here Harry,” he reminded gently “and if you can forgive me you can forgive yourself,” he smiled. Harry returned the smile and ran his thumb over the scar beside Draco’s mouth

“I guess we were both just young and stupid,” he decided, kissing him softly, if not a little messily.


End file.
